Wayward (No More)
by lolliipxps
Summary: Things aren't over for Michael and things go wrong when he goes on the run. Side note: Alcohol is definitely not a good mix. MATURE THEMES! One-shot


**WARNING: Obvious mature themes**

After Max was killed everything was supposed to go back to normal, right? David had been impaled and nothing changed but Max was the head vampire. Yet nothing _felt _different for Michael. Star and Laddie, on the other hand, were seemingly better. So if they were cured and feeling fine, why wasn't he the same?

Either way, Michael wasn't sticking around in case more shit went down. As much as he loved his family, and Star, he had to leave. Said his goodbyes and left. Star offered to go with him and as much as it hurt, he wasn't going to be the one to hold her back from having a normal life again.

Getting out of Santa Carla didn't seem to be doing much good either. In fact, things were getting worse. He knew his hunger was only going to get worse, there was no doubt that he was _starving. _However, knowing exactly what he was craving he fought with every fiber of his being, avoiding being around anything with a pulse.

After traveling almost nonstop for days, he had to stop in a small, quaint, town. He opened up his flask, which was almost empty, and took a deep breath before taking a swig. He grimaced at the taste of the animal blood, it wasn't as potent as it was before, barely even satisfied the hunger, but it was better than the alternative.

"_I'm not going to stop you from leaving, but I'm not going to leave you empty handed." The old man handed him a flask. "It's animal blood, if that's what you're wondering. It'll help that craving but you're going to need to fill it on your own."_

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea on Michael's part, probably the worst one, but as soon as he got checked into a hotel he went straight to the bar close by.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Michael, a very much _not _dead David had been keeping tabs of him. It wasn't hard, because no matter the distance he could _feel _him. Could certainly hear all those rampant thoughts. However, unlike the halfling, David _did _have stop and hide from the sun. Which by then Michael was miles ahead of him but his bike was much faster.

His brother's were dead and he wasn't about to lose Michael too. In fact, what better way to punish him than watching him turn.

David looked on as Michael took a swig out of flask, which he assumed was filled with animal blood, and then as he went into the bar. Michael was about to learn that alcohol would only be his undoing.

* * *

Coming into the bar definitely wasn't a very good idea, because the moment he entered the sound of a room full of heartbeats filled his ears. But that didn't stop him from sitting up at the bar and having one too many drinks.

"Well aren't you a handsome one, haven't seen you here before," a very pretty lady said, quite obviously flirting with him, "Plan on staying in town very long?"

He rose an eyebrow as she invited herself to set right beside him and as close as she possibly could. At this point he had drank too much to think clearly and he was hit with a double wammy because she was _very _cute. That kind of thing was like his kryptonite.

"You're certainly easy on the eyes yourself," He flirted right back as he downed one more shot, "Actually, I was only going to stay just tonight but I wouldn't mind a little company."

Being as close as he was to her he could see the veins in her neck, hear heart beating like rabbit. A voice in the back of his mind was shouting, telling him he needed to leave right now but it was pushed back just like most of his inhibitions.

Needless to say, as soon as he got the reaction he needed they wasted no time and went right to his hotel room. No one cared to even lock the door as articles of clothing came off one by one at a relatively fast pace. Soon there was nothing left as he was on top of her, her back feeling the comfort of the sheets below.

During this time the hunger intensified, to a point where he couldn't control it any longer. Then, just as he reached his climax the hunger took full control. His face shifted, blue eyes turned to gold and teeth sharpened as they pierced her flesh.

For him it was pure bliss, he was instantly hooked and couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He never thought it would be _this _euphoric. However, the body below him was reacting very differently, trying desperately to shake him off. All the protest did was make him want to drink more and he did so until there was nothing left.

Since there was no longer anything else to distract him, he was finally alerted by an all too familiar presence.

* * *

David wasn't surprised when his fledgling came out with a woman, walking drunkenly. Though, he couldn't hold back his jealousy. That feeling escalated when he followed the soon-to-be vampire.

It took everything he had _not _to storm in and pull him off her, to tear her throat out and force Michael to feed that way. If he did that Michael would be alerted by his presence and, drunk or not, refuse to drink. He watched with disdain until his fledgling _finally _gave in. Then and only then, did a grin temporarily resurface on his features.

When there was no longer the sound of a beating heart the pale blond didn't bother hiding himself anymore. He was going to have to claim Michael later, punish him…

"So how does it feel, Michael?" He remarked, barely holding back a smirk when Michael pulled and fell off the bed from shock. Eyes briefly flickered down before gold met gold.

Michael got up and was about to try and move past him. However, in a flash David was pinning him against the wall.

"Now I'm gonna have to punish you, you know that don't you? Gotta show you that you're _mine._"

Michael would always be his for all eternity.


End file.
